hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Diligent Man
Dialogue * H.B. "Cross? What are you doing here?!" (Oh, lovely.) "Damn it all! I can't believe you've discovered my secret training regimen!" "I worked so hard to conceal it from my rivals..." "But I suppose there's nothing to be done about it now. So go ahead! Make it your own! Steal all of my ideas! I will find a new and better way to stay ahead of you." "Er, but while we're on the subject, what do you consider to be the secret to success?" * Cross ** Luck: Say that luck is the key factor. *** H.B. "Luck, you say? I see." "Well, I cannot deny the value of such a thing." "Certainly, some of those in high places achieved their positions through the capricious whims of Lady Fortune, despite a clear lack of ability." "Er, I am not speaking of you, of course." "But I fear I must disagree, for I do not consider luck to be the key factor in success." "It is ability, above all else, that determines success. One must always prioritize increasing their abilities, even if the effort is great and the result small." ** Ability: Say that one's ability is the key factor. ♥ *** H.B. "FOr one, you and I are of the same mind." "Luck may bring victory, but only a fleeting one." "Ability, at sufficient levels, brings not only the possibility of success, but the near certainty of it." "Success comes unbidden to the skilled; it is acquiring and increasing those skills that poses the challenge." ** Spirit: Say that an indomitable spirit is the key factor. *** H.B. "How charmingly naïve." "Oh, certainly, such spirit can be a virtue." "But do you truly consider mindlessly throwing yourself at the same insurmountable challenge over and over again to be a true path to success?" "Let us be realistic, you and I—honing one's skills is the way to increase the odds of success, not some kind of intangible...pluck, or grit, or what have you." * H.B. "And that is why I developed my training regimen." "I do not see NLA as a place for rest and relaxation, but rather as a forge upon which to temper my skills." "After all, it seems that my rival is honing his own skills at an alarming rate." "Therefore, I must work all the harder to compensate." "And now that I have spilled forth my secret, tell me—what is yours?" * Cross ** Be Evasive: Say that stuff just...happens. It's nothing special. *** H.B. "Hmph. Fine. Keep your secrets close." "So it's to be scorched-earth warfare, then? You would deny your rival even the dignity of an honest answer?" "Very well. I shall succeed through my own strength, and never again turn to you for succor!" (END) ** Be Humble: Say that the credit belongs to Elma. *** H.B. "How very like you to say that." "It's true, you are certainly lucky to have a skilled commander such as Elma." "But she sees you as a trusted comrade as well." "No reasonable person would waste effort propping up a comrade who failed to pull his own weight." "I cannot believe I'm saying this to my rival, but... You are who you are because of your own strength and ability. Not hers." "Although, perhaps your humility IS your secret? Or a part of it, at least?" "I will study it, then, in hopes that it will lead me to emulate your success. Farewell for now." (END) ** Be Honest: Claim that your success comes from finishing a great number of missions. ♥ *** H.B. "I see." "By completing a wide variety of assignments, you've gathered valuable experience." "I certainly haven't forgotten how effortlessly you completed the mission that I pushed onto you when we first met." "Perhaps I merely need more experience to bring out the strength that lies within me." "Your advice is appreciated." "It seems I have outgrown my special training regimen. From now on, I will accept more missions in order to keep pace with my rival." "I will begin by engaging in 10 assignments simultaneously, then work my way up from there." "Farewell for now." (END) Category:H.B. Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts